objectmayhemfandomcom-20200215-history
Tropical Overload
Tropical Overload is the fourteenth episode of Object Mayhem. It is also the episode that took the longest to complete (19 months). In this episode, a contestant has the chance to rejoin the game! Monopoly The episode begins with every playing Monopoly with Dice being the die. Calculator rolls a 1 and ends up having to go to jail again. He gets angry, saying that "he hates this game". Dice is relieved as the torture has ended. Calculator then asks if anyone wants to play Snakes and Ladders. Dice then screams and runs away. On the moon We cut to the eliminated contestants on the moon with Bouncy Ball telling everyone "guess who's here?". Mirror frighteningly replies with "GUN!" Bouncy Ball then says its a weird Green Bouncy Ball. Who roles up and says "Hello." Donut says that is the monster he created a while ago, as in the episode Hit and Miss. Bouncy Ball is astounded and asks if he can create the rainbow family of bouncy balls. However we actually never see them. We then see Lego as he is worried about Gun as he said he will be back and he still isn't here. He states that he might have died all along. Calmingly, Camera suggests that he is sure that it didn't happen. Lego says that he hopes so and that no one deserves to die in a way like that. Jigsaw adds that he doesn't care about Gun at all and that he has his friend George. Elimination At elimination, Dice is seen all beaten up from the Monopoly game earlier. The prizes are bottles that contain the Object Fever Bacteria. Ice Cream won immunity so she is safe. She then gets hit by the bottle and collapses. Calculator then states that if you get into contact with it you will die forever. He then states that since Ice Cream is dead, she is eliminated. The contestants then goes into shock. Calculator then states it was only a joke and that it is actually just sleeping gas. Dice is safe with 30 votes. Cupcake is safe with 38 votes. Tune demands for the bottle and is safe with 50 votes. Ice Cream is then seen moving and barking. Calculator says it is cute that she is dreaming. Toast and Mailbox are the only 2 left. Calculator says that he hopes it's Toast because she is so annoying. Toast then states that it is because she is random then falls off and falls back on. Mailbox is safe with 198 votes while Toast is eliminated with 199 votes. Calculator states it is the closest voting ever. Then goes onto hit Mailbox with the sleeping gas. Toast is then hit with the giant bowling ball. Beach/Island The contestants wake up on an island that Calculator says is not real. He also states that there is no challenge for the day. There is then a cheering noise that is coming from a boombox from a Lemon (Who Kingsley voices from Inanimate Fight-Out), who then turns it off and walks away. Moon (Again) Calculator lands on Camera with his spaceship. Super Notebook then appears, giving Camera a bow like he did in Just Keep Running. Calculator then asks who wants to rejoin the show. Everyone then repeats "me me me!" Calculator then explains that the first 4 people to do an entire lap around the moon will have a chance to rejoin. Sharpener then states that the circumference of moon is 10.917 kilometers and that it will take them a very long time. Calculator then tells him that it isn't even the real moon and that it is just made out of cheese. Sharpener then goes on to smell, look, feel, and taste the cheese, then say he has been starving there for the last few months. Calculator starts the challenge. Notebook flies around the moon, being the first person up for rejoining. Burrito says he is going to sabotage the challenge. He first takes George and throws it at Sharpener. He says it was hilarious and decides to go for Bouncy Ball next. Donut complains that he is in last place because he is so fat and slow. He then realizes that donuts are round and he can just roll around the moon, which he does, giving him the 2nd spot. Calculator then states there are only 2 spots left. Only to be interrupted by Lego as he gets the 3rd spot, saying "1 spot left". It is then a foot race between Mirror, Button, Camera. Mirror crosses the finish line first and gets the last spot. Calculator then tells the viewers to vote between Notebook, Donut, Lego, and Mirror to rejoin the game. The episode then ends with credits. Trivia *This episode was originally titled "Tropical Paradise" as sneak peek. Gallery IHATETHISGAME!.jpg Goffick Tune.png Bandicam 2016-07-01 17-41-28-591.jpg ContestentsStilldead.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-01 17-41-41-914.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-01 17-41-43-148.jpg Screen Shot 2016-06-26 at 1.13.33 PM.png Episode Category:Episodes Category:Merged Episodes